Cerium is a silvery metallic element, belonging to the lanthanide group. Cerium Oxide (CeO2) is used in precision polishing and lapping applications. Ultra fine nano-size cerium oxide, less than 10 nanometers, is more efficient for coating purposes. Recently, it was reported by B. Rzigalinski et al. that nanoparticles prolong the life of cortical neurons in culture 4 fold over the cells without treatment; decreased the intracellular Ca2+ concentration and prevented UV damage of cortical neurons. See B. Rzigalinski et al., “Cerium Oxide Nanoparticles Extend Cell Longevity and Act as Free Radical Scavengers” at website http://www.med.miami.edu/mnbws/Rzigalinski112.html. Based on its chemical characteristics, this effect is partially due to a decrease of reactive oxygen species (ROS).
Retina tissue generates a large amount of ROS which are involved in light-induced retina degeneration and age-related macular degeneration (AMD). The present invention tests the hypothesis that nanoparticles can promote the lifespan of retinal neurons in culture and protect them from apoptosis induced by hydrogen peroxide (H2O2) in vitro by decreasing the intracellular concentration of reactive oxygen species.
In 2004, T. H. Margrain et al. discuss the state of research in the treatment of age-related macular degeneration in Progress in Retinal and Eve Research, 2004, 23: 523-531, “Do Blue Light Filters Confer Protection Against Age-Related Macular Degeneration?” The problem of apoptosis in the body is discussed in an article by P. Moongkarndi et al. in “Antiproliferation, Antioxidation and Induction of Apoptosis by Garcinia Mangostana (Mangosteen) on SKBR3 Human Breast Cancer Cell Line”, Jl. of Ethnopharmacology, 2004, 90: 161-166.
Often persons suffering from light-induced retina degeneration and age-related macular degeneration (AMD) are without satisfactory remedies to prevent the eventual outcome of blindness. There are some proteins available for neuronal protection of retinal cells, however, they are big molecules and over time their effect may fade away.
It is desirable to find reliable solutions to prolong the lifespan of retinal neurons so that blindness is avoided for persons with retina degeneration and AMD.
In addition to diseases of the eye, many human diseases are due to the death of cells in specific tissues or organs. The majority of those diseases are due to accumulation of metabolic insults from reactive oxygen species originating within or outside of the cells. These diseases include all forms of blindness whether hereditary, light-induced, or physical damage such as occurs in retinal detachment. In addition, damage due to ageing, stroke, cardiac infarction, burns, etc, which proceed through reactive oxygen species, can be addressed with the nanoceria particles of the present invention.
The present invention promotes a longer lifespan for retinal neurons. The greatest benefit of the nanoceria is its ability to get inside the cells and provide protection from reactive oxygen species (ROS); other body systems and tissues can also be protected from damage due to ROS.